Yuan Shao (army)
Yuan Shao's Army (袁紹軍) is the name given to the massive military force that Yuan Shao assembled during the Later Han Dynasty of China. His forces wear yellow and are often larger in number than any other army in the games. In Dynasty Warriors: Online, Yuan Shao's army is also symbolized by a boar. Born with a noble heritage tied to the Han Dynasty, Yuan Shao played a key role in the final years of the Han. He plotted with He Jin against the Ten Eunuchs, and led their slaughter once they killed He Jin for plotting their demise. Yuan Shao also answered the call to alliance by Cao Cao, his childhood friend, and accepted the role as leader of the Anti-Dong Zhuo alliance to take back Louyang. After this coalition ended, Yuan Shao exerted his dominance of the lands north of Cao Cao. As regional fighting broke out, he turned his eyes on Han Fu, Gongsun Zan, and Zhang Yan's lands. After absorbing, destroying, or forcing into submission each rival warlord, he ruled over one of the largest sections of the land. Due to Yuan Shu's growth in power, Yuan Shao allied himself with Cao Cao and Liu Biao to prepare for their conflict. Such a conflict, however, never came, as Cao Cao routed Tao Qian and Lu Bu's armies while Sun Ce's forces immediately deserted when Yuan Shu declared himself emperor. He next clashed with Cao Cao's army within the central plains at Guandu and at his home in Hebei but suffered a miserable defeat and a massive loss of men and resources. After Yuan Shao's death, there was much debate over his successor and his forces split between the eldest and youngest sons. Yuan Shao personally wanted his youngest, Yuan Shang, to succeed, yet Yuan Tan opposed it as the elder son. As a result the bonds between the family were torn apart, weakening their power and giving ample opportunity for Cao Cao to overcome them all. Leaders *Yuan Shao *Yuan Tan/Yuan Shang (divided rule) Other Figures *Yuan An - Yuan Shao's great-great-grandfather, served as Excellency of Works and Excellency of the Masses *Yuan Jing - Yuan Shao's great-grandfather, served as Excellency of Works *Yuan Tang - Yuan Shao's grandfather, served as Excellency of Works, Excellency of the Masses, and Grand Commandant *Yuan Feng - Yuan Shao's father, served as Excellency of Works *Yuan Cheng - Yuan Shao's uncle, who adopted him as heir *Yuan Zhen - Yuan Shao's uncle, killed by Dong Zhuo *Yuan Wei - Yuan Shao's uncle, killed by Dong Zhuo *Yuan Ji - Yuan Shao's stepbrother, killed by Dong Zhuo *Yuan Shu - Yuan Shao's Stepbrother *Yuan Xi - Yuan Shao's second son *Yuan Yi - Yuan Shao's cousin, he appointed him as governor of Yang province, but Yuan Shu drove him off. *Yuan Yin - Yuan Shao's cousin, he served under Yuan Shu *Yuan Xu - Yuan Shao's cousin *Gao Gan - Yuan Shao's cousin and trusted subordinate. Died trying to avenge Yuan Shao's demise Ladies *Unnamed principle wife - the first wife of Yuan Shao, mother of Yuan Tan and Yuan Xi *Liushi - Yuan Shao's second wife, mother of Yuan Shang, was spared Cao Cao's wrath thanks to Zhenji's second marriage *Zhenji - Yuan Xi's wife. When Ye city fell, Cao Pi put her and Liushi under his protection, as he was attracted to her. She eventually was married to him and would be named Empress Whenzhao. Army Providential Governors *Yuan Shao (until 202) *Yuan Shang (202 and onward) - Ji Province *Yuan Xi - You Province *Yuan Tan - Qing Province *Gao Gan - Bing Province Strategists *Bi Yu *Chen Lin *Chen Zhen *Cui Yan *Dong Zhao *Feng Ji *Gao Rou *Guo Jia *Guo Tu *Ju Shou *Ju Zong *Li Fu *Meng Dai *Mu Bing *Qi Zhou *Qian Zhao *Shen Pei *Tian Chou *Tian Feng *Wang Xiu *Xin Pi *Xin Ping *Xu Xun *Xu You *Xun Chen *Xun Gun *Xun Yu *Ying Shao *Zhou Xin *Zhou Yu Generals *Cen Bi *Chunyu Qiong *Chen Rong *Chen Yu *Cui Jun *Cui Juye *Fan Xian *Gao Fan *Gao Lan *Geng Bao *Guo Yuan *Guo Zu *Han Fan *Han Fu *Han Heng *Han Juzi *Han Meng *Han Xun *He Mao *Ji Yong *Jiao Chu *Jiang Qi *Jiang Yiqu *Ju Gu *Li Cheng *Li Pan *Li Shao *Linghu Shao *Liu Bei *Liu He *Liu Pi *Liu Xan *Liu Xian *Lu Bu *Lu Kuang *Lu Weihuang *Lu Xiang *Ma Yan *Qian Zhao *Qu Yi *Shen Rong *Su You *Sui Gu *Sui Yuanjin *Tao Sheng *Tian Kai *Wang Man *Wang Mo *Wang Song *Wei Gu *Wen Chou *Xin Ming *Yin Kai *Yan Jing *Yan Liang *Yan Rou *Zang Hong *Zhang Fei *Zhang He *Zhang Nan *Zhang Yang *Zhang Yi *Zhao Rui *Zhao Yong *Zheng Xuan *Zhao Yi *Zhao Yun *Zhou Ang *Zhou Bi *Zhu Ao *Zhu Han *Zhu Ling Fictional Characters *Gui Yuanjin - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 30 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, securing grain for Yuan Shao's main army at the battle of Guandu. Was killed in a raid directed by Cao Cao. Relations Allies *Yuan Shu (At the end of the Campaign against Yuan Shu.) *Liu Biao *Wuwan tribe *Cao Cao (Until the end of the Campaign against Yuan Shu) Enemies *Gongsun Zan *Heishan Bandits *Yuan Shu *Sun Jian (Until Sun Ce rebelled against Yuan Shu) *Cao Cao (After Yuan Shu and his alliance was defeated) See Also *Yuan Shao Walkthrough Gallery Banner - Yuan Shao (DWA).png|Dynasty Warriors Advance banner Beast Icon 6 (DWO).png|Dynasty Warriors: Online beast symbol Yuan Shao Emblem (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III emblem DT_Banner_(Yuan_Shao).png|Dynasty Tactics banner Category:Other Category:Alliances